Of Wings and Love
by sapphirerose421
Summary: Shinichi has always been in love with the thief in white but is resigned to unrequited love. Still, he would do anything for the thief, even if his life ends for that smile. The night KID is shot begins the unusual relationship of the two will Kaito return his feelings? What does Snake and Pandora have to do with this? KaiShin ShinKai. AU. Angel!Shinichi. Post BO.
1. The Healing

**Hi everyone! So this was that new idea that I mentioned. It got into my mind and I really wanted to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Warnings: AU, Ooc, Angels, lack of medical knowledge, or knowledge about angels, or knowledge in general... yea, angsty Shinichi, mentions of afterlifes and underworlds (please don't be offended if your religious, I'm not so I'm kinda making this up)**

 **Kaishin or shinkai (doesn't matter) with Angel!Shinichi**

* * *

Being an angel, Shinichi mused, was not all that glamorous as legends and fairytales made it out to be. While angels did deliver souls to the next life and all that, it mostly meant running into _a lot_ of dead bodies. At least he was a detective so he could put the victims' souls to peace before sending them off. Luckily, there wasn't a lot of angels left in the world or else the death toll would be high if they all attracted murderers like Shinichi seemed to. In fact, Shinichi himself wasn't even "full angel". Basically, while he couldn't talk to souls and influence emotions and nature, he had wings and a little bit of magic, more than his mom at least. Apparently everyone on his mom's side of the family had a little bit of magic. Although, due to generations and generations of diluted blood, some only had a little soul awareness and no wings or magic at all. His own mother had a set of beautiful golden and white wings but no magic. According to Yukiko, Shinichi had the most "angel" in him since over 20 generations ago. Back on topic, so yea being an angel wasn't that great, after all he was still subjected to things like fear and heartbreak, both of which he was experiencing now.

Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the white clad figure soar away in the starry night sky, illuminated by the bright light of the full moon as thousands of people screamed in excitement. Little known fact about Shinichi, he was in love. No, not with Ran, she gave up on him and moved on a few months before he "returned", no, it was a certain white clad thief that comforted him when Ran did move on, the magician of the moonlight, Kaitou KID.

It hurt to love the thief who obviously thought of him as nothing more than a rival. He felt his heart breaking every time he saw the thief flirting with some women or teasing him since he knew, the thief could never be his. Instead he chose to watch over the thief and vowed to keep the magician thief safe no matter what. Which lead to his second feeling: fear. He had noticed some shadowy figures showing up at a few of the theists and taking aim at the white target but his efforts at catching the black clad men always turned up empty. His heart stops every heist as he watches the thief fly away on his own wings of white, knowing that this is when the targeted him most.

As Shinichi was about to turn around and go home a shot rippled through the air and he turned just in time to see the white hang glider tear and its owner come crashing down to earth. The moonlight did nothing to hid the growing red stain on the pure white suit.

Shinichi ran.

Faster than he knew was possible he reached the bottom of the building that the bleeding thief fell on. He cursed as he shook the handle of the door. Locked. Damn. He needed to get up there now! Looking around to make sure no one was around, he reached in deep inside of himself and found that glowing white light then, he pulled.

In a flash of light, pure white wings with glowing sapphire blue tips tore out of his skin and clothes and with a powerful flap, Shinichi was flying.

He cursed again as he reached the thief, mind immediately analyzing the wound: chest shot, hit the left lung, lost to much blood, still conscious, eyes dull with pain, no ambulance fast enough, oh my god he was going to die. No, calm, no panicking, he was not going to die, dammit, he was not going to die, not if Shinichi could help it!

* * *

Pain set fire to his chest as the bullet pierced him. He cursed at how he didn't see Snake until too late and only managed to turn enough so the bullet didn't hit his heart. Dammit, his glider as broken and oh shit, he was falling wasn't he? He bit down a scream as pain echoed throughout his body and he coughed out blood. He was going to die wasn't he...

A movement on the roof made him more alert. Was it Snake coming to finish- oh it's just Tantei-kun... with bright angel wings...so pretty. He chucked humorlessly, so, he was dead... sorry oyaji, I couldn't complete your mission, sorry kaa-san, looks like you will lose someone else, Jii-san, Aoko...

KID's eyes fluttered shut as his breathing slowed then stopped despite Shinichi's attempts at frst aid. Shinichi felt a chill wash over him when he realized... it was over...KID was dead.

.

Then, he did what no angel was ever allowed to do. The one rule he was reminded over and over. The one thing that would destroy him completely. But, it was for KID, and Shinichi would do anything for him.

He closed his eyes and felt the magic flowing through his veins and then, he began to chant.

Faster and faster, he spoke the words in a unearthly tongue as he's wings and veins began to glow golden, brighter and brighter. If someone were to look into Shinichi's eyes at that moment, the would see his eyes also glowing in that unearthly light, making the blue seem like a living wildfire. There was a blinding flash of light that covered both teenagers and Shinichi bit down on his lips hard enough to draw blood, muffling the scream as liquid fire flowed through him, ripping him apart from the inside, ten times more intense and painful than his transformations as Conan. Then...

bright indigo eyes opened. KID was alive.

.

Shinichi felt relief crash through him as he looked into KID's eyes, so bright with curiosity and intelligence and, _life._

He quietly picked up the other team, ignoring his bones screaming in pain and protest and with another powerful flap, he took the air and soaring into the night sky like KID himself had done earlier, heading for a certain mansion in Beika.

* * *

Unknown to him, a certain someone watched the entire thing from a rooftop far away. From the growing of wings, the healing of the dead, the light, and the flight, _all of it._

Snake grinned as he picked up is cellphone.

"I found pandora."

* * *

 **Ta Daa!**

 **What did you think? I actually like this one... updates will be slow since I'm not too sure where this is going (suggestions appreciated if you wish) and also cause my main concern is working on Shinichi is Sweet.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Have a nice day/good night?**

 **See Ya!**


	2. The Beginning

**Hi Everyone! I know that I promised this earlier but I was too lazy to write it out despite planning it in my head. Forgive my horrible laziness! *bows***

 **Warnings: ooc-ness, sad Shinichi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK.**

 **Without further** **adieu, Chapter 2!**

* * *

 _How? What? Where? WHAT?!_

 _They just flew. No, not on a hang glider or plane, no, freaking WINGS! Meitantei has wings, angel wings. No, that was not a hallucination._ _They really flew and now they were in the Kudo mansion. Wait, forget that! How was he alive?! He was shot in the chest! There was the blood on his suit to prove it! He was shot, he fell, dammit, He saw the proverbial light!_ _ **How in the world was he alive?!**_

Shinichi watched slightly exasperated and amused as KID was standing frozen in the library. He watched KID staring at him while gaping like a fish then pat himself down as if checking for limbs before staring at his blood disbelievingly.

 _Okay,_ Kaito thought, _tantei-kun has wings, I was shot, tantei-kun healed me. Under the moon. I died. He revived me..._

 _Wait..._

"Are you Pandora?!" Kaito blurted at the confused detective.

Shinichi stared at him confusedly. _Maybe he hit his head when he fell out of the sky?_

"Umm... KID," Shinichi asked cautiously, "Did you just ask me if I was a mythical _woman_ who doomed the world due to her curiosity?"

Kaito blinked at the response, wow, he had not been expecting that, maybe he should have. Huh.

"Um no... f-forget that. Umm... How do you have wi-wings and how am I alive?" he asked eloquently.

Shinichi turned away from him, looking at the shelves of book. Damn he should've expected that. Shoot, he is gonna have to explain now isn't he?

"Umm you see..." Shinichi began, still looking away, "I'manangelandIusedmagictosaveyousoyeayou'realive."

Kaito blinked dumbly,"Come again? Slower this time, tantei."

Shinichi coughed then turned around to face him as he abided to KID's request. "I'm an angel and I saved you with magic." _Damn there is no way he'll believe me, he's gonna think I'm drunk or something._

"Oh... Well that makes sense I guess."

"What! You believe me?! You're not gonna freak out or something?!"

Kaito shrugged, "Well, I'm a loot returning thief, you're a teenaged detective who took a 2 year trip back to elementary school, and there is a witch in my class who claims to control all of the male population except me. Plus, you have wings. With feathers. Like real feathers. In front of me...I'm just gonna go with it but, believe me, I'm freaking out inside."

"Wait, witch? Nevermind. I don't want to know. Umm... thanks for not calling me insane I guess," Shinichi said while shifting from one foot to another uncomfortably. A flash of white light and the wings disappeared, tucked back under his skin.

"Hey, you saved my life tantei-kun."

"Oh your wel-" Shinichi stopped abruptly as a jolt of pain, similar to that of transforming back into Shinichi during his Conan days, ran through his body emanating from his back. His vision blinked white as he gripped his chest.

Several seconds passed and the pain resided. Shinichi opened his eyes to see KID's worried face staring down at him.

"Oi Oiiiiiiiii TANTEI!"

Shinichi coughed sitting up, a small part of his mind taking note of how KID must have brought him to the couch once he started feeling the pain, "I'm fine."

KID gave him a look that told him that there was no way he was buying that before sarcastically saying,"Yes, I'm sure all perfectly healthy people just collapse in pain on a regular basis. Spill, tantei-kun, before I take to the hospital."

Shinichi rushed to reassure him, "No, I'm fine seriously! It's just that that healing spell I used drains a lot of energy! It's just my body recuperating." _Lies, a voice inside his head hissed._ "I'll just be in a little pain for the next few days, nothing big." _Understatement, the voice hissed again._ "It's no big deal." _Li- the voice was cut off as Shinichi brutally kicked that voice into cowering submission in the deep corners of his mind._

KID was looking at him skeptically and maybe with a hint of worry, no, he was probably only imagining it out of the vain hope that KID saw him as something more than occasional rivals.

"Look, Kuroba, there's a lot of blood. Follow me, you need a shower and some new clothes." Shinichi tried as a obvious attempt to change topics. He turned to head towards the bathroom but stopped when he noticed KID wasn't following him. He turned to see KID staring at him, eyes wide.

Shinichi stared, confused. What did he sa-

Oh shit.

He said Kuroba out loud didn't he?

There was a choked sound before KID asked fluidly, poker face in place, "Why did you call me that, Tantei?"

Now it was Shinichi's turn to panic. _How do I say, "Oh I found out that I sorta liked you and decided to look through a mountain of old files to discern your identity then, decided to stalk you for a few weeks to make sure I didn't just like your persona." without giving away that I like the guy or stalked him?!_

Shinichi was saved from answering when Kuroba gave him a bitter smile before taking off his hat and monocle in a puff of smoke.

"Looks like I can't fool you Meitantei."

There was a choked sound and Shinichi realized to was him. "Y-You revealed your f-face to me! A det-detective!"

Kaito chuckled, "Well, you wouldn't call me that without proof. So, how long do I have before the cops show up and I have to flee?"

Shinichi shook his head. "Don't worry I won't call the cops. I'll only catch you at a heist. You're free any other time," Shinichi said putting his hands in his pockets knowing full well that he wouldn't ever catch the thief even on a heist. No, the white-clad thief deserved to be free. Forever, if Shinichi could help it.

Kaito smiled softly, realizing that no he was not going to have to run. "Thanks tantei-kun I couldn't be happier with your decision." _Seriously, a smart detective that could keep up with him and won't turn him in unless it was a heist. It was all a kaitou could ask for._

Manic grin appearing on his face, Kaito hopped over to Shinichi and wound his arm around his neck. "We are going to be great friends Meitantei!"

Shinichi blushed lightly at the contact before saying, "Baroo, come on you need to get that blood off you. I am not cleaning up!"

He turned his head away from the thief as to not let him see his sad and bitter smile. _It hurts and makes me happy to know that we will be friends. You might finally see me as something more than rivals but, not the way I wish. I hoped that we would be together but, if this is the best I can do then I will watch over you until my life ends. My little thief._

* * *

 **Poor Shinichi.**

 **Sorry that was kinda a boring chapter and the next ones will probably be kinda boring too but, I feel like it's needed to build their bond before I rip it apart...wow that sounds evil. Umm yea so there won't be too much action and Snake will not appear again for like 2 chapters...**

 **I got a lot of comments on how Shinichi will be destroyed by healing Kaito but I'm not telling :P It will be revealed somewhere near the end. In the meantime, I dropped some hints in this chapter and will continue dropping hints. I'm absolutely sure you will figure it out! :D Though if you really want to know and don't want to wait just message me and I'll tell you... :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I tried for a lighter, more humorous tone since the first chapter was so dark)**

 **See ya soon!**


	3. The Friendship

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Warnings: Ooc ness, weird POV changes, weird time jumps because I'm just trying to show the course of their developing friendship (and something more) in the course of a month without reciting every single moment. I hope it doesn't bother you!**

 _ **Italics are thoughts**_

 **Three vertical dots represent a different event while one is just a slight time skip in the same event**

* * *

Despite the cheerful declaration that they would be friends, Kaito still didn't totally trust Shinichi. No, that he was a bad person, not at all, Kaito knew the detective had his honor but, the problem lay in the fact that he was a detective. Sure, he said that he wouldn't turn Kaito in but, detectives were generally sneaky, especially the cunning and ruthless-towards-criminals Heisei Holmes. While Kaito liked the detective as a person, he was still a Kaitou, he had to careful lest he ends up in jail or worse, dead. Besides, he knew what the eastern detective was like, he was intelligent but, boring, thinking himself higher than everyone else, just like Hakuba. For now he'll just have to keep the detective under surveillance...

.

.

.

When Shinichi awoke with blinding agony in his chest for the third time that night, he did not expect two things. First, was how the sun was already out and shining, showing him that it had actually been five hours since the last attack, and second, there were a pair of indigo eyes staring back at him...

"AHHHHH"

Shinichi jerked up and back hitting his head on the headboard as he panicked, using the surprise as an excuse to clutch at his chest.

"Ah! Tantei! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Shinichi was silent for a couple seconds, regaining his breath as the pain subsided.

"Baroo! If you didn't want to scare me then don't sneak in my room! How did you even get in here anyways..geez"

Kaito put on a pouty face, looking to all the world like a devastated puppy, "But, but I wanted to surprise you since you said we can be friends and...and.."

Despite knowing that Kaito was joking and he was being played, Shinichi couldn't help it as his defences crumbled at the sight to Kaito looking so sad...

Oh God, he was so whipped.

"Nevermind! Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Just... Just don't do it again okay!"

Kaito immediately brightened up, showing that it had indeed been an act. "Good. Now get dressed we're going out to the park today."

Shinichi felt his heart speed up with those words...going out... no, stop that wasn't gonna happen. _Kaito didn't mean it like that and you're lucky he even acknowledged you._

.

"AHHHHH He's dead!"

Before Kaito even fully registered those words, Shinichi had already dashed off in the direction of the scream.

.

"Megure-keibu, the culprit is Minagawa-san! Where did he go?"

"Ehh? We just released the suspects for the day!"

Shinichi's eyes widened before he took off running towards the forested area in the park.

"Oiiii! Tantei! Wait up! The police can go arrest him can't they?"

Shinichi didn't even turn to look back at him,"No! If we don't find him now he'll kill himself!"

Shinichi ran out into a clearing, seeing a suited man lift a blade that flashed silver in the light of the setting sun, and he jumped.

Kaito gasped as he followed Shinichi into the clearing only to see him tackle the culprit into the grass.

"Noooo!" the man screamed as he trashed around with the knife clutched in his hand until Shinichi managed to pin him down and rip the knife away. "Let me go! What have I done. Gods, what have I done! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Keiichi! I didn't mean..I... I have to kill myself for Keiichi to forgive me!"

Slap.

The man stared up at the detective shocked as a hand reached up to hold his red cheek. "Wha..."

"Baroo!" Shinichi yelled, "Do you really think that Keiichi-san would be happy that you committed suicide! He loved you and cared for you and yet you killed him in a fit of jealousy! If you really felt bad for Keiichi-san, if you really regret what you have done then serve your time, dammit! Don't you dare take the one life that Keiichi-san cared for more than his own! That is just your own selfishness!"

The man slumped under the detective as he stared crying.

.

"Tan-Kudo! You're hurt!"

Shinichi smiled tiredly at him. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt too much, I'll be fine. I just got a little cut when Minagawa-san was thrashing on the floor..."

Kaito shook his head before he snapping and making a roll of bandages appear then set to work wrapping the detective's arm.

"...Hey."

"Yea?"

"Why...Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you risk your life to save a murderer's?"

Shinichi smiled before looking towards the setting sun, "Because, I believe...I believe that all life, no matter who you are, is important and a detective my job is to protect lives. I would be no better than a murderer if I let a culprit commit suicide"

.

.

.

Ekoda High's class 2-B sat in tense terror as they eyed a certain magician out of the corner of their eyes. The reason? He was doing _nothing._ He just sat there quietly and stared his tablet screen. The infamous prankster of Ekoda was doing nothing and somehow, that was _more_ terrifying than anything. Little did they know, Kaito was engaging in some detective stalking via handy spy doves.

"Ran! Ran! I need you're help! I need to finish the script for the school play by tomorrow but, I got nothing! Nothing! What am I gonna do the class is counting on me!"

"Ehh? You mean it's not done but, you said you would start weeks ago!"

"I know. I know but I got caught up in some cute clothes sales and other things and now before I know it, it's today already!"

"Um?" a classmate spoke up, "Sonoko-san, Why don't you ask Kudo-san since his dad is a novelist. I'm sure he has some ideas."

Sonoko scoffed, turning to glare at the detective sitting a few desks away reading. "That deduction freak? Never! That bastard disappeared for a whole year with barely any phone calls, leaving Ran heartbroken and after months of her endless waiting that cold blooded idiot called and told her to move on! The nerve! I'll never ask that prince of fools even if my life depends on it!"

Kaito winced at her words. Sure he heard that Meitantei disappeared for a year but, he probably had his reasons plus, he was sitting right there and could probably hear her every word. Geez, that girl is harsh.

.

When Kaito opened video feed on the tablet the next morning, he did not expect to see tantei still working on a stack of papers, in the same position as last night. In fact, it didn't look like he slept at all...

Katio's thoughts were interrupted as Shinichi suddenly stood up, gathered his things and ran out of the house. Kaito watched as he set the stack of papers on the Suzuki girl's desk before disappearing out of the classroom.

.

"Ran! You won't believe it! This morning there was a completed script on my desk! I read it over and it's amazing we can totally use it for the play! I wonder who put it there... maybe a hot upperclassmen...maybe a shy and cute underclassmen...

Oh yeah! Did you see Shinichi-kun today. He looked like he was going to collapse any minute. Probably was up reading his detective books all night again. Serves him right for doing that to you!"

Kaito tuned her out as he glared at the screen. That girl! Ungh, why didn't Kudo just go up there and say he wrote it! Why did he spend all of his time doing that when she was so mean to him. He just didn't understand!

.

.

.

"As expected of Kudo-kun!" Megure stated happily as he patted the young detective on the back. "You solved that case really fast! Well, what do you say? Want to go to a press conference with me? It would be just like old times!"

"No, I'm honored Megure-keibu but, can you please give the credit to 'Sleeping Kogoro' his business hasn't been doing well lately and Ran looked worried at school. It would be a great way for him to gain publicity, don't you think." _Even if Ran doesn't want to talk to me right now, I'm still her best friend..._

Megure looked a little put out but he eventually agreed and even promised not to tell Mouri-san and Ran-san who gave them the credit.

.

.

.

It had only been less than a week of sporadic stalking but, Kaito knew he was wrong about Shinichi. While he is smart, he doesn't seem think of himself as better than everyone. He is the detective that saved a kaitou, a person who genuinely believes in all life and that every life is valuable, a teenager who helps out his friends despite how mad they are at him and how the seem to hate him, and he is someone who Kaito would really like to get to know. For real this time.

"Hey Tantei! Get u-Oh wait, you're already up. How? You never wake up this early?"

Shinichi blinked in surprise at the loud interruption so early in the morning. "Umm... How do you know that I don't get up early?"

Kaito coughed, turning to hide his embarrassment, "Nevermind. You never answered my question." _Oh shoot, I almost gave away that I stalked the guy._

Shinichi snorted (elegantly, in Kaito's opinion anyways)."Why should I tell a thief about my schedule?" he challenged.

Kaito grinned. "You just did! I bet you're going out somewhere today! So, where? I wanna come!"

Shinichi deadpanned before answering flatly, "A Kamen Yaiba event."

Kaito pouted, "Not fair! Don't lie and tell me where you're really going!" he whinned.

Shinichi inwardly gig- _laughed_ at Kaito's cuteness before answering, "Nope, I'm really going to a Kamen Yaiba event. Hagase can't bring the kids since he has to go to some invention convention so I volunteered."

.

"Shinichi-san!"

"Shinichi-niisan!"

"Shinichi-niichan!"

"Kudo-kun"

Four voices called out simultaneously before three of the voices owners crashed right into an unprepared Kaito and sent him barrelling to the floor.

"Kuroba! Are you okay? Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko! That's not me! Please get off of Kur-Kaito-niisan!

The three kids looked up at the voice and back down at the person they all jumped on, assuming it was the detective, seeing two nearly identical faces, before scrambling off the disheveled teen and rapidly apologizing.

Kaito was still reeling from the impromptu meeting with the ground when Haibara walked up and introductions were made.

.

Later Kaito reflected, although it wasn't the most fun or interesting activity, he still really enjoyed it. Also, he found out Shinichi really did have a sense of humor! (step up from Hakuba at least). The kids, except maybe that Haibara girl who was weirdly mature and kinda creepy, were all really sweet and he wouldn't mind seeing them more.

.

.

.

"Hey Kudo...umm...I have a show today in the evening at the Ekoda theater and I was wondering if you wanted to come. I mean you don't have to since it's probably boring for a detective like you but, if you want...that would be fine?"

Shinichi grinned. "Of course I would like to go! But, remember KID, I'm a critic so you better do well~" he teased.

Kaito brightened at this, "Ha! Of course! Who do you think you're speaking to? Just wait, this will be the best show you've ever seen!"

"Ooooh, confident are we? I'll see you later then. Don't disappoint."

"Never."

Shinichi hung up the phone feeling a light fluttery feeling in his chest. Kaito actually invited him out to see his show! Although he would never admit it on his life, he really loved to watch Kaito's magic. Still being invited to something like this made him feel as though Kaito really lik- his thoughts cut off as another painful pulse wracked through his body, a brutal reminder that he could not dare to hope. It was already too late.

.

.

.

"Hey Kuroba?"

The two boys were hanging out in the Kudo library reading when Shinichi broke the comfortable silence.

"Hmm? Yes, Shin-chan?" (another week had passed and with Kaito showing up to hang out everyday, the friendship was developing. Even to the point where Kaito called him annoying names. Though, he kinda wished that it didn't develop quite that far.)

"I wanted to ask... Why are you KID? Because it seems really dangerous and you definitely succeeded it from someone but why-? Umm, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I mean. I-I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I will listen if you want..."

Kaito stared at the detective shocked by the words. Yes, he expected to be asked about it sometime (actually he was surprised that it hasn't happened sooner) but, for him to give Kaito the opinion and tell him he would just listen... Yes, he supposed, the detective did deserve the truth he loved so much, plus he already showed that he was trustworthy.

"Okay" Kaito set down the book and drew a deep breath before beginning, "The was once a magician, he was a wonderful magician, the best in the world, and he had a son..."

He told the whole story. From the beginnings of KID to the magical jewel that might not exist, there were parts where he go quiet, parts were tears rolled down his face but, he didn't stop. When he reached the end of the story, Shinichi just silently got up and walked away before coming back with a mug of hot cocoa and a blanket which he wrapped around Kaito and just held him until the tears subsided.

Afterwards, Shinichi looked to the magician at his side, before saying, "How about a trade. Since you told a story I'll tell one too...

There once was a naive detective who thought he was indestructible. He went to a theme pack one day with his childhood friend..."

.

.

.

"Just pick yourself up, okay?"

"Easy for you to say! You've actually done this before!" Kaito squawked.

"Yes, Yes, now just follow what I do. You wanna learn don't you?"

"But, It hurtssss"

"That's because you keep falling you idiot! Geez, you're the one who said that you wanted to learn ice skating."

Kaito groaned as he picked himself up off the ice, legs wobbling like a baby deer as he tried to take a step. And then unceremoniously fell again.

Shinichi skated over with the grace of a swan before extending a hand to the fallen Kaitou and leveling him with a shit eating grin because he was an asshole who liked to see Kaito suffer.

"Come on, up you go!" He wrapped his arms around Kaito to hold him still, fighting a blush for the whole time. _Dammit, brain not the time get out of the damned gutter for once in your life! Damn, he's worse than I thought he would be. I guess I have to teach him the way I taught Ran..._

"Here, hold on to my hands and I'll skate backwards okay? Follow my motions.

There you go!

Yes, that's right.

Stand a little straighter.

Good.

Kuroba, I'm gonna let go now okay...

Augh! Watch out!"

Shinichi rushed forward to grab Kaito but the flailing magician ended up bringing them both down.

"Ouch," Shinichi complained before opening his eyes and seeing a nearly identical face wayyyy too close to his own. Shinichi jerked up face burning red.

.

Okay so Kaito officially hated ice skating. No, not totally because of the sport in general (Although, that was a huge factor since he did get a lot of bruises) but, he was getting better at least. No, it was because of Shinichi. Not that he was bad actually, quite the contrary, because he was actually really, really good. Kaito had only known him for three weeks (and one of those was stalking) but, the two had become really close. They just sort of got each other. But, the problem was, lately, he had been noticing how cute Shinichi was. And pretty, And really, really beautiful no matter the circumstances (really no one should look good with messed up hair, rumpled pyjamas ,and a distinct air of lack of sleep but, Shinichi somehow managed) and that was really not okay. Not at all. Because Shinichi was probably straight and thought of him as a mild nuisance.

But, lately he was just really cute and Kaito had no idea what to do.

.

.

.

"Hey Shinichi?"

"Mh hmm?"

"Can- Can I see your wings?"

Shinichi blinked at Kaito owlishly as he processed the request. "Um, sure?"

He closed his eyes and found that core inside of him (though it was dimmer now) and pulled.

In a flash of light, Shinichi's wings erupted from his shirt (good bye shirt). Kaito stared in awe at the feathery wings before reaching over to touch them. Sure he thought it was beautiful before but, he had been bleeding to death back then, now, it was magnificent.

Shinichi shivered as Kaito brushed against the feathers mumbling "beautiful" under his breath, causing Shinichi to turn tomato red.

Suddenly Kaito stopped his inspection of the wings and turning to Shinichi. "Wanna fly tonight?"

.

.

.

Hakuba Saguru rushed into the classroom after having slept late since he was caught up in a case file. "Sorry Sensei! I'm la-"

"Yo Hakuba! You're late."a familiar voice sounded out.

Hakuba groaned and turned to see... two, two there were two Kurobas sitting next to each other both giving him identical grins.

"Oh Kami."

That explained why the teacher was so quiet. In fact, the whole class was silent all staring wearily at the duplicated prankster.

Then the room erupted in smoke as the whole classroom (and its occupants) were dyed the colors of the rainbow.

"BAKAITO! THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR! WHICH IS YOU?!" the lively voice of one Nakamori Aoko was heard as a mop swung for both the clones.

Hakuba watched shell shocked as both the Kurobas dodged and teased as if they were one and Nakamori-san chased them around the class. What did he do to deserve this? The world couldn't handle two Kurobas. Heck, he couldn't even handle one!

.

As the bell rang to signify the end of class, both Kaitos got up and stood in the front of the classroom before smoke erupted and suddenly there was one Kaito and one Kaito with neater hair. Hakuba's eyes widened. The one neater hair bowed before leveling the class with a grin that looked distinctly like the resident magician's own manic grin and said, "Thank you for such a wonderful day. My name is Kudo Shinichi pleased to meet you."

.

Shinichi smiled to himself as he watched Kaito argue with Nakamori-san over how to properly introduce someone's friends (apparently, Nakamori-san did not think it involved tricking the entire class for a day and scaring them to the point of almost needing to be hospitalized). Although the day ended up kinda fun he still couldn't believe that he agreed to it. Man, he wasn't even dating Kaito and even he knew that he was so whipped.

.

.

.

Kaito has been worried lately. Shinichi didn't look like he was sleeping well since he always had dark circles under his eyes and he sometimes had these moments of pain which he said that was just his magic recuperating. He may not know much about magic (that was more Kozumi) but, was this really how magic worked? He had started to accept how maybe (maybe!) he did like the detective a little bit, (just a little!) and he didn't want him to suffer. If only Shinichi would just tell him! Maybe he should ask Kozumi...

* * *

 **Wow that was longer than intended! Sorry this took so long I was typing this and it suddenly closed and I had to redo the whole thing! :( Fanfiction dot net is being meannnnn it wouldn't let me put in a new doc for 2 days!**

 **Sorry if this chapter was confusing. Snake will probably show up next chapter since this on is basically dedicated to their friendship building. ( I hope you like it)**

 **.**

 **Dear Candle (guest),**

 **I really like this idea but, I kinda already thought of the ending. I'm probably going to change it and try to work your ending into it instead. I'll try my best to write it the way you described! Thanks for your suggestion and I hope you won't be disappointed!**

 **Dear ChosenChild,**

 **Thank you for your review! You have no idea how happy I am that people don't think of Chpt. 2 as boring! I'm really glad you liked it! About the spell, it's more physical than anything but is sorta laws of the universe (something like that) don't worry no Gods or something are appearing in this fic :D I would tell you more but I don't want to spoil it for others so if you really want to know feel free to message me (this goes for everyone).**

 **Dear LMeg9.20,**

 **Thank you! I'm glad you didn't find it boring. :D I probably won't go into detail about his powers but maybe in a sequel if people really like this idea (and also if Shinichi lives since I haven't decided on an ending...) As for Snake, you'll see~ :D**

 **.**

 **I was wondering if I could get your opinions.**

 **Would you guys rather have a happy ending or a sad bittersweet one.**

 **I came up with two and will the happy one seems more cheesy and the sad one includes Kaito crying at Shinichi's grave 10 years later... (the sad one made me cry as I was thinking about it...) Anyways! I was wondering which you would prefer. Hmmm... maybe I can combine it... Well anyways, I would love to see which one you guys would like better!**


	4. The Chaos

***pops out nervously* Ummm Hi? I'm still here?**

 ***bows* I'm sorry for not updating! I swear that I will not abandon this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Warnings: ooc-ness, bad writing, basically plot set up, grammar mistakes, lack of ability to create riddles (evidenced in Akako's lines) sorry bout that but I tried my best**

 **.**

 **In accordance to reviews (thank you everyone for your imput!), I will write two separate endings in the same story. Since they have different plots , this is the beginning of the first ending. Which is happy since people seem to want that more. After 2 or 3 chapters I will write the other ending :D (this ending was done with _Candle's_ review) **

**In this Snake is the head of his organization looking for pandora but he is not working alone. (it's a little different than canon)**

* * *

Aoko frowned, Kaito was acting weird lately. He disappeared right after school for the last two weeks and even when he was in class he didn't pay attention. He didn't flip her skirt or do magic or even prank Hakuba! (With that exception of a few days ago where he introduced his almost clone, Kudo Shinichi) The abnormal behavior was making the whole class nervous and fearful of some sort of ultimate prank, the tension during class was almost palpable and many students disappeared almost as fast as the magician himself when class was over in fear of being pranked. Well, two weeks was enough. Aoko was going to get to the bottom of this.

She stood and walked to the magician's desk. Said magician was staring blankly out the window with a stupid grin on his face.

"Kaito?"

"Kaito?"

"Kaito!"

"BAKAITO!"

Kaito jerked his head off the desk just as a mop landed on his desk, obscuring his view.

"Ahoko! What?" he yelled back at the owner of the aforementioned mop.

She glared undeterred,"I called you four times Bakaito! Why are you being weird?!"

Kaito glared back, "What?! I'm not doing anything!"

"That's exactly why, you idiot! You're freaking everyone out so go back to being the normal!"

Kaito blinked in confusion before turning to look at his classmates. Several students recoiled at his stared and braced themselves against their desks.

Oh. Maybe he was a little out of it. He was just thinking about Shinichi and that weird feeling he started getting around the other teenager...

Aoko gasped, effectively cutting off his thoughts. He turned to look at her and paused seeing the decisively evil grin on her face.

"Who is it?"

Kaito stared, "Wha-"

"Who is it?"

"What are you talking about?!"

Aoko sighed in exasperation, "Duh. The girl that caught your heart!"

Yup. Kaito decided, I really hate that grin. How did she even come to that conclusion anyways?!

"There is no gir-"

"Don't lie to me, Kaito. Why else would you be so distracted with that stupid grin on your face."

Kaito looked affronted, putting his hand on his chest, he wailed dramatically, "Hey! What do you mean stupid grin?! Oh. To think we were best friends and you think my smile is stupid! Oh, woeful day-"

Aoko swung her mop, cutting him off and forcing him to stop talking and dodge.

 _Is she right?_ , Kaito thought as he dodged another swing of the mop and yanked a classmate in front of his. _Do I really like Shinichi? I know that I care about him and that I really like being around him and he really looks drop dead gorgeous and sometimes I feel like blushing around him... Oh man, I really do like Shinichi._

"Kuroba-kun?"

The mop and dodge duo paused, Aoko mid-swing and Kaito clinging on to the roof of the classroom, both turned to look at the plum haired speaker.

"Yes, Akako?"

The red-eyed witch smiled, "May I have a word with you outside?"

Kaito blinked at the sudden request. _Is she going to spout her weird magic riddles that Lucifer gave her again? Well, I need to talk to her about Shinichi so I might as well..._

"Sure," he agreed before dropping down from the ceiling, as graceful as a cat.

* * *

 _"When the moon reaches its peak,_

 _illuminating the bleak night sky,_

 _one will fall,_

 _never to rise again._

 _A blue dove with the ferocity of the devil,_

 _a light being engulfed by the ink that haunts it,_

 _can only be saved by the red light._

 _Hurry before it is too late, my little white dove."_

Kaito stared at the girl before him. "Well, I have no idea what you just said. Can't you just speak normally?"

Akako sighed and shook her head, "Not unless you are in grave danger."

Kaito mentally shrugged. _Well at least I know I'm not in grave danger._

"Anyways, What do you know about angels and how they heal?"

Akako smirked, "that information will come at a price."

Kaito groaned.

* * *

Kaito rubbed his sore arms as he walked out of the school, the sky a sunset pink, orange color. Akako made him massage her back for hours before telling him about some sort of core of light that was the source of an angel's magic and how the brighter it was the more magic the angel held _. Still, that didn't make sense. Why would Shinichi be in pain? According to Akako the magic just refills over time... Maybe he should ask Shinichi directly, after all, he was heading there already..._

Kaito gasped as a big hand grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth. He lashed out on reflex but, his attacker didn't relent and his arms were restrained. He bit at the hand of his attacker, feeling a bit satisfied as the hand recoiled and left his mouth briefly. The satisfaction was short lived as the hand descended again, this time with a cloth. Kaito's eyes widened as he recognized the sweet scent of chloroform and he tried to stop breathing. It was too late, his eyes drooped as he felt his body shutting down, he turned desperately to see his attacker. Eyes widening at the sight.

 _Snake._

Everything went black.

* * *

The sniper clad in black grinned as the boy finally stopped struggling. This was that bastard magician's son, eh. Well, no matter, he will soon have his hands on pandora.

* * *

Kaito awoke to the smell of dust and stale water. _Where am I? I remember walking out of school...SNAKE!_ It took every ounce of willpower he had to not jump up. No, he couldn't let him know he was awake. He needed a plan. _Did Snake find out who he is? What about his mom and Jii, were they okay? What if Snake got them too.._

 _No,_ he thought firmly before clamping down on his poker face. It was not the time to freak out. Assess the situation. Poker face. Never forget his poker face. Okay. He was tied on the floor, legs underneath him, arms bound together, fingers spread apart. Damn he couldn't free himself like this, he needed his fingers. Looks like Snake did his homework. Don't panic. Come'on. He could do this. He was Kaitou KID for crying out loud.

Kaito froze as a pair of footsteps approached him.

"Get up" a hateful voice sounded in his ears. This was the man who killed his father. This-

He was cut off as a foot met his stomach hard enough to bruise.

"I said get up!" The man growled.

Kaito reluctantly opened his eyes and glared at the man in front of him. "Who are you and what do you want!" _Best to play innocent. Maybe he doesn't know._

Snake grinned, causing Kaito to grit his teeth lest he says something he'd regret. "Oh don't worry, I don't want you."

Kaito did a mental double take. _Then why?..._

"I want pandora or should I say Kudo Shinichi? That kid is pandora. He will make me immortal"

Kaito did his best to not react. "What? What is pandora and how can Shinichi make you immoral?" _Act ignorant. Don't let him know._

"I saw it!" Snake cackled," That boy healed KID when I killed him. He's pandora! Now, we don't need KID anymore! And you! You will help lure him out!"

Snake leered at him in a decidedly evil manner as Kaito contemplated the good and bad of the situation. For one, Snake didn't know who he was so he could just play innocent. On the other hand, that meant he couldn't really do anything to free himself lest he puts himself on Snake's radar and gets himself and everyone around him killed oh, and also Snake was going to use him to capture Shinichi. Damn, he needed a game plan now!

Kaito stiffened as his cellphone rang on the other side of the room.

He glared at Snake as he sauntered off to answer it.

* * *

Shinichi paced back and forth. Kaito was late by several hours and he didn't say anything earlier... Oh God, what if he got in trouble? What if he was dead somewhere. No, no, no, there was no definite proof and Shinichi wasn't doing anything helpful by stressing himself out. He probably just forgot or maybe ran into some sort of issue. He would just call and see...

The phone was picked up in 4 rings.

"Kaito! Where are yo-"

"Kudo Shinichi."

Shinichi paused, blood running cold, "You're not Kaito. Who are you and where's Kaito?"

The person on the other side cackled madly, "No one you know. Don't worry the brat is safe...for now. But he won't remain that way if you don't do what I say."

The phone pinged and Shinichi looked down to see that he received picture. He opened it and saw a picture of Kaito chained on the floor of some sort of warehouse. Even from the grainy phone shot, Shinichi could see that Kaito's fingers were restrained making him unable to free himself.

"Alright, you got my attention. What do you want? Money?"

"You know what I want Kudo, or should I say pandora?"

Things clicked into place as Shinichi realized who he was talking to and _who_ captured Kaito.

Snake.

 _Well, shit_ Shinichi thought eloquently.

Snake laughed again, "What? No words, little detective? That's right, I know who you are. Meet me at the 7th warehouse on the north docks of Ekoda at midnight, _alone._ If you tell anyone then the brat is dead. Got it?"

Without waiting for the response, Snake hung up.

Shinichi cursed.

* * *

 **It's late so I'm going to reply to reviews another time sorry!**

 **Yea, Akako's riddle was bad. I'll explain it in another chapter's notes though, blue dove references Shinichi, Angel= dove but the tips of his wings are blue and kaito was the white dove so I couldn't do that, and raven is kinda weird with the whole angel thing.**

 **Well I hope to see you soon!**


	5. The Rescue

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm alive!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Okay I'm not going to say much so I an get this up faster.**

* * *

Shinichi frowned as he stood atop the abandoned warehouse, wings folding back and retracted into his skin once again. _This is so cliche._ He checked his watch. 11:55, only 5 minutes until the meeting time.

He slipped silently into the building from a broken window and made his way through the building from the rafters. Looking down he saw four men standing around a figure, tied up on the floor with ropes.

Kaito.

He looked around the warehouse, brain mapping up several plans and escape routes automatically. Then, he turned to study the kidnappers, especially the one that Kaito was glaring at with furious hatred. _So that man is Snake._

"He's late," Snake growled.

Kaito snorted, "Like anyone would come waltzing in here just like that, he's not stupid you know."

A cold smile grew on Snake's face, "Well maybe he doesn't care about you. Maybe he needs some more incentive. You're a magician right? I wonder how well you can perform your tricks when you don't have fingers. Now, which finger is the most valuable to you?"

 _Oh, Hell no._ Shinichi thought as he dropped down from the roof and landed between Kaito and the bastard.

Shinichi smirked darkly, "Tsk, Tsk, You shouldn't be so violent, Snake-san."

"Pandora!" Snake cried.

Shinichi groaned dramatically while subtlety shifting to block Kaito from view, "Why does everyone insist on calling me by the name of the woman who _doomed the human race_ in Greek myths?! I'm a trouble magnet but, I'm not _that_ bad, thank you very much!"

Kaito chuckled silently, leave it to Shinichi to find humor in this morbid situation. Kaito frowned as Shinichi's right hand began flicking through a series of hand signs. _Well,_ _It looks like it's time to make our grand escape but, I'm not leaving you, baka._

Kaito shifted his hands, having noticed that sometime between when he first checked and when Shinichi appeared, the ropes separating his fingers disappeared. Kaito grinned, _I might just make a phantom thief out of you yet._ Fingers moving to quickly unbind himself, he turned his focus onto the current conversation.

"Whatever! I have you now! Give me immortality or else you friend dies!"

Shinichi snorted, "In case you haven't noticed, _my friend_ is already gone." He shifted to the side to reveal...

Kaito still sitting there, ropes on the floor around him.

 _Or not._ Shinichi thought inwardly.

"Why the hell are you still here?! I told you to free yourself and flee!" Shinichi hissed.

Kaito crossed his arms. "Who do you take me for?" He huffed, "I'm not about to flee and leave you alone with Sn- this guy!"

Shinichi seethed, this part of the plan involved Kaito _not_ being there, Kaito couldn't find out... ever.

Snake grinned, "Your plan failed, Detective brat." He leveled his gun at Kaito, "Now if only you didn't decide to play hero. Then, you wouldn't have died."

Snake motioned towards Kaito and one of his underlings moved to grab Kaito in a headlock and place a gun on his temple.

"Now, give me immortality!" He yelled, eyes shining with a half-crazed look.

Shinichi cursed, looking at Snake and back to Kaito. Damn, the secret was going to come out soon, wasn't it.

Shinichi exhaled loudly. "Fine, I'll give you immortality."

"DON'T" Kaito screamed, grasping at the hand that held him. If Snake won... If Snake won then... his father... his father would have died for nothing!

"Under the condition that you release Kaito."

"Deal."

Shinichi closed his eyes and began to chant. Red light engulfed the room. Then faded until it was only enclosing Snake and his men.

Snake laughed in joy, feeling the energy drum through his veins. The lights faded and Snake stopped laughing. He turned to face Kaito, "Kill him."

The man made to squeeze the trigger but froze.

Snake glared, "What are you waiting for! Kill the brat!"

The man looked panicked, "But, Boss, I can't move!"

His remaining men moved to get to them but froze the instant they tried.

Snake spun to face Shinichi but froze before he could take a step in his direction.

Snake gasped as he felt the new found energy in his body restraining him, holding him in place.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, BOY!" he roared.

Shinichi smiled, sweat beading down his face, pain roaring through his body as his heart clenched, "I-I locked your movement." He gasped for air, "I may not be able to grant im-immortality but, I'll make sure you'll be lo-locked up for the rest of your life. You wont be able to move for the next week but be glad I made it so you can open your mouth... to eat. Although... given.. how loud...you are... maybe I should've..." _Shit,_ Shinichi thought emphatically as his legs gave in.

Shinichi fell on his hands and knees, gasping for air as the fire consumed him from inside. He coughed, vibrant red spotting appeared on the floor. He barely registered Kaito by his side yelling something at him, looking very panicked, before his arms gave in and spots appeared in his vision.

Kaito caught him before he hit the ground.

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Stay with me!"

Shinichi regained consciousness at the sound of Kaito's voice, thoughts and memories rushing back all at once. He tried to open his eyes but all he could see was dark and fuzzy shapes.

Kaito breathed a sigh of relief. "You're awake."

Shinichi frowned. "Kaito, are my eyes open?"

"Yes?" Kaito replied confused, "Why wou-"

"Just making sure you didn't get brain damage." Shinichi lied quickly as he made to get up. _I can't see. Dammit. I lost too much. There isn't much time left. Kaito can't find out._

He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial.

"Yo! Cool kid." A woman's voice cheerfully answered.

"Jodie. What do you know about a shady organization that wants immortality."

"Did you get involved with them?" she questioned, tone suddenly serious.

"More like they got involved with me. Anyways, I got a few of their members here. Can you pick them up?" Shinichi rattled off the address before hanging up.

He turned to were the thought Kaito was, eyes looking a little to the right of the magician. Kaito frowned as he studied the detective.

"Kaito, can you gas them? I don't wanna explain the paralysis right now."

Kaito nodded, storing his questions for later, before moving to but the members to sleep with some sleeping gas he had on him from who knows where.

Shinichi let himself rest against a wall and closed his eyes.

Kaito moved over to him when he finished, "Shall we go home?"

Shinichi nodded and pulled himself up.

Only to sway and almost face-plant if it wasn't for the thief. Kaito looked over the detective critically before picking him up princess style, "I'll carry you."

Shinichi's protests fell on deaf ears.

* * *

 **I was gonna write more but I'd rather update sooner... sorry. I'll get the next chapter out soon!**

 **On the other hand, one more chapter before the first ending is over!**

 **I'll hopefully see you soon.**


	6. The End

**Hi everyone I know that I took forever to update and I so sorry. Hopefully this long chapter will partially make up for it. I know there is no excuse I should have updated. Thank you for all your encouragement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK. I am poor, do not sue.**

 **Warnings: like one bad word, dramatics. ooc-ness, failure to understand comas (and just going with it, sorry if this is incorrect), and probably a lot more I can't remember.**

 **On with the show! And we raise up the final curtain!**

* * *

Kaito set Shinichi down onto the couch in the Kudo mansion's living room.

"Tantei-kun, talk."

Shinichi smiled and attempted to blink innocently while facing Kaito but, ended up looking a few inches to the right of his intended target, "Talk about what? Ah, I see. How are you feeling? Are you hurt? It must have been hard to be kidnapped like that."

Kaito deadpanned, arms crossing, "I'm not going to be distracted."

"I don't understand what you mean, Kaito." Shinichi denied, giving Kaito a sparkly, entirely false smile.

Kaito frowned down at the detective. He knew that something was wrong but Shinichi, being the stubborn person he was, was definitely not going to admit it. Okay, despite how stubborn he was, even he could see that questioning the detective would get him nowhere however, he couldn't just give up! No, if he read the signs correctly then this was serious. Fine, If Shinichi was going to play games with him then it was time for a test.

Kaito sighed purposely and got off the couch.

"Okay I believe you. I'm going to get a glass of water. Do you want anything?" he lied.

Shinichi snorted, "Are you offering me drinks in my own house?"

Kaito grinned at the jest, "Are you saying that you don't want anything?", he teased.

Shinichi nodded, "Thanks but no thanks. I trust you know the way?" he replied grinning.

Contrary to his statement, Kaito stayed exactly where he was. He waited few minutes before taking a small rubber ball out of one of his pockets and throwing it into the kitchen, making sure to hit a pan and create a loud noise.

Shinichi whirred around from where he was sitting to face the kitchen behind him, startled by the noise, "Kaito?" he called hesitantly, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Kaito's eyes narrowed from where he was, still standing in the same place, in front of Shinichi.

He grabbed Shinichi's wrist as the detective rose to head towards the kitchen when he didn't get a response, and consequently scaring the blinded detective.

"Kaito! Wha-"

"Talk." Kaito nearly growled, anger seeping through.

"Wha-"

"No excuses. I never went to the kitchen. I was always in front of you. Why can't you see anything?!" he fairly screeched at the stunned detective.

Shinichi's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He bit his lip. "It's not that serious. I-"

"Bullshit!" Kaito interrupted, "You can't see, tantei. What part of that is not serious?!"

"It's not permanent!" Shinichi lied, in truth he wasn't sure but, he supposed that it wouldn't matter soon and he was sure as hell not going to tell Kaito. "I just used a lot of energy with those spells since I had to combine them to make it glow red, in accordance what you told me about Pandora, and stun everyone the second the attempted to move. I'll regain my sight soon. I just haven't used this much magic in a while. In fact, I an starting to see a little right now! It'll all heal by tomorrow, don't worry. moved,. I'll regain my sight soon. In fact, I'm starting to see a little."

Kaito was not convinced and even Shinichi could see that and he couldn't even see!

Shinichi cursed silently, he would have to prove it or else Kaito would never believe him. Too bad he was lying through his teeth and he still couldn't see anything and was unlikely to see anything again for the short time he had left seeing as he already depleted his leftover magic stores and was still depleting them every minute that he breathed. _I guess I'll never be able to see Kaito's face, his bright violet eyes, his childish grins, his magic... and that stupid white suit and monocle too. Funny that this is what I'm the most sad about. Damn, I really have it bad for him._

He cured silently, damn, he only had one choice. Shinichi took a deep breath before digging deeper into his shrinking pool of magic and pulling out a thin line, of thread-like magic to use. He took that thread of magic and laid it in front of him, splitting it with a single thought and letting it fan out and cover the room in thin, shining, gold strings of light. In an instant, he could see a map of the room, strings highlighting the position of everything, including Kaito, who was looking at him basically radiating displeasure.

Shinichi smiled directly at Kaito. Startling him as Kaito realized that, for the first time since the incident, Shinichi was looking straight at him. Shinichi got up and before Kaito could stop him, left the room. Kaito was still in shocke by the time Shinichi came back with a perfectly full glass of water in his hand and held it up to him.

"There you have it," he said, "I can see fine now."

Kaito reluctantly took the glass as he studied the detective. He frowned as he saw Shinichi follow his eye movements. _Was he really telling the truth?_

Without a sound, he walked three feet to the left. Kaito threw his voice to the far right of Shinichi, "Fine, I'll believe you if you can tell me where I am."

Shinichi just smiled indulgently and walked over. Stopping directly in front of Kaito.

"I'm impressed," Shinichi stated. "Is that what you do to Nakamori-keibu on heists?"

Kaito just nodded dumbly.

"Well, as you can tell, I am fine. I can see perfectly well now," Shinichi commented as he made his way back to the couch and sat down.

Once he was seated, he let the magic fade away, enshrouding his vision with darkness once again, before turning to Kaito. "I'm fine" he reiterated. "Go home. Someone must be worried since you disappeared for the day and it's already four in the morning."

Kaito thought back to Aoko and how he was supposed to meet up with her and winced. "Fine. I understand. You should get to bed as well."

Shinichi nodded before getting up and heading for the general direction of the stairs. He help back a sigh of relief once he felt the edge of the stairs touch is feet. He silently counted the steps as he made his way up, inwardly thanking his six year old self for counting the steps over and over after reading _The Scandal in Bohemia_ in an attempt to be just a little more like his idol.

He paused at the top of the stairs. He hadn't heard Kaito leave. Without turning around, in fear that he would blow his cover, he called goodnight to the thief. With that, he continued to his room.

Shinichi let a small smile cross his face as he heard the front door close and lock, presumably from the outside. He got back to his own room and pressed his back against the door, letting go of his breath and promptly sliding to the floor, clutching his head in pain and gasping for air. His head throbbed and pulsed and his whole body felt like it was burning.

 _Damn,_ he thought, _I really shouldn't have used my magic like that, I barely have enough as it is. But,_ another voice traitorously spoke, _then Kaito would have worried or worse, found out!_ Shinichi sighed, sadly, that was the voice he was listening to in lieu of self-preservation. As long as Kaito was healthy and happy, and he would be. Kaito didn't need to know, he didn't deserve more pain. Kaito had been trough so much and his father's murderers were finally behind bars. Kaito could move on and start over. Yes, Shinichi could disappear now that Snake was behind bars, his dove was finally freed from his cage. With that last thought, a sudden sharp pain seared into his brain making him gasp and collapse, unconscious, on the cold floor.

* * *

Kaito headed to the Kudo manor cursing as he tried to ignore the growing pit of dread in his stomach.

'Stupid Ahoko', he thought as he recalled the day's events. He woke up today with an bad feeling that only got worse when he got to school where Akako whispered, "Time is running out. The blue dove clipped it's own wings and is about to hit the floor" while smirking evilly whenever she had time. Then, there was Aoko, who was pissed at him for ditching her yesterday and not answering the phone or explaining, well, it wasn't like he could say, "I missed out on shopping with you since a psychopathic killer that hunts my alternate identity, whom you despise by the way for tearing whats left of your family apart, and killed my father apparently thought that I would make a good bait and hostage for a man he believed was a magical _rock_ but is actually an _angel._ " Yea, that'll go over real well.

Anyways, Aoko alternated between attacking him with a mop and ignoring him the whole day, which left him with the amazingly, _delightful_ company of _Akako._ The only reprieve was that the pretentious bastard, Hakuba, was away at England and couldn't stalk or accuse him. No, he did not need that particular headache right now. Nevertheless, Aoko decided that Kaito would have to make it up to her and dragged him out for cake and shopping. He had only just escaped and it was already nearing sundown. Still, he wasn't quite sure why he was heading to the Kudo manor. Shinichi seemed to be fine when he left yesterday but, Akako's words kept ringing in his head. Somehow, he just _felt_ that he should see Shinichi. If anything, this was just a precaution.

Kaito stood in front of the grand gates, frowning as he rang the doorbell for the sixth time. Maybe, Shinichi wasn't home? But, it was around dinnertime and Shinichi always complained about how Haibara, the little scientist, would vivisect him if he skipped. Making up his mind, Kaito turned and headed towards the neighboring house.

Kaito started as the door he was heading for suddenly opened and hid in a bush on instinct.

"Ai-kun," an older voice spoke, "Are you heading to the hospital right now?"

"Hai," said soft but mature voice.

Kaito's brow furrowed. Even though he couldn't see the two people, he could feel the tension in their voices. Plus, the professor mentioned a hospital. Did Shinichi get himself into an accident again?

"I can't figure out what is wrong. I did all the tests I could but, there is no reason for Kudo-kun to be in a coma. Whatever is going on, it's not the apotoxin."

Agasa nodded solemnly. "I informed his parents; they should be at the hospital by now." He sighed, "We're lucky you found him so soon or else something worse could have happened. Shinichi-kun will be fine. We'll just have to believe that."

* * *

Kaito sprinted in the direction of the Beika General Hospital, his mind harboring a disarray of thoughts, each one darker than the other.

 _Shinichi was in the hospital._

 _Shinichi was in a coma._

 _He shouldn't have believed him yesterday._

 _Shinichi wasn't fine and he might never wake up._

Kaito took a deep breath as he reached the steps to the hospital. He forced himself to calm down. Maybe he heard wrong. Maybe it wasn't as serious as he thought. Maybe… dammit, despite not wanting to believe it, he could clearly see that he was in waist deep denial. There was only one way to see for certain. He took a step into the hospital, the pristine white walls and the smell of antiseptics made him nervous again.

.

Kaito stood in front a plain white door, his hand shook as he reached for the silver doorknob, the door seemed to be staring him down, wondering why he just didn't open it and see the detective inside.

"Oh, Yuu-chan!" a distressed, female voice cried, interrupting Kaito's internal monologue.

Kaito paused, hand resting on the silver handle.

"My poor baby!" sobbed the distraught woman. "He looks so pale with these cursed machines coming out from everywhere and beating his heart for him."

"Yukiko," a male voice soothed, "It'll be alright. Shinichi is strong. If that organization couldn't stop him then this won't either… whatever this is."

"You don't understand!" Yukiko replied, her voice cracking as new tears flowed down her cheeks. "His magic… his magic, it's almost all gone!"

"What?!" Yuusaku cried in surprise. "But, magic regenerates, you said that it wouldn't disappear even after if death!"

"It shouldn't, Yuusaku. But, but...Shin-chan's...Shin-chan's magic is disappearing. I can sense it."

It was silent for a minute as Yuusaku held onto his wife, pulling her tight. He buried his head into her soft, light brown locks, as he breathed out a heartbroken word, "Why?"

"Why?" he repeated, questioning his wife, questioning the cause of the coma, questioning the loss of magic, questioning the world that deemed it fair keep piling misfortune on their shoulders, to keep trying to take their son from them, to toy with his life like it didn't matter.

The silence continued, bearing down the heavy weight of pain and fear on the heartbroken couple and the silent thief on the other side of the door.

Surprisingly, it was Yukiko that broke the suppressing silence.

"There is only one spell that I know of that does something like this."

Yuusaku squeezed her arm, silently encouraging her to continue. Wishing that he had the power to save his son, wishing that he had the power to take the pain away from his wife, wishing he wasn't so powerless.

She continued, voice small and shaking as Kaito strained to hear, "It's….It's a life… life swapping spell. It's forbidden since… since it k-k-kills the user as, as a sub-substitute. A life for a life. No life can be created recklessly. No one should have that power. That's the rule Once some-someone uses it then, then, their magic locks. It won't regenerate anymore and when their magic runs, runs out then its-its over. But, Yuusaku, we, angels, need magic to live. We use magic as our heart beats and as we breathe. The magic depletes even if you don't use it and only depletes faster if you use it purposely. I don't know, how, how does my baby know about that horrid spell? I can't, Yuusaku, I can't, I don't have the power to stop it...I can't trade my life for Shinichi's... I'm not strong enough!" Her voice broke many times and trailed off as she broke into sobs but, Kaito heard. He heard every word.

 _Shinichi saved his life that night._

 _Shinichi traded his life for mine._

 _Shinichi used magic to save me, to fool me as well._

 _Shinichi is going to die and it's all my fault._

Suddenly, Akako's words came flooding back into his mind from where they were buzzing around in his conscious since the day she first gave her riddle and then her second warning. _Time is running out. The blue dove clipped it's own wings and is about to hit the floor._ The blue dove, if it is Shinichi then…

 _When the moon reaches its peak,_

 _illuminating the bleak night sky._

 _one will fall,_

 _never to rise again._

 _A blue dove with the ferocity of the devil._

 _a light being engulfed by the ink that haunts it,_

 _can only be saved by the red light._

 _Hurry before it is too late, my little white dove._

Kaito cursed as he hurried to take apart the stupid riddle that Akako gave. _Dammit, Akako, you could have told me something this important in normal words!_ He took a breath to calm himself, mind racing through all the things Akako had ever said in hopes of a clue. _Wait... "ferocity of the devil"... didn't she say something like this before the clock tower heist. That was Shinichi.  
_ Kaito felt a rock drop in his chest. He had been hoping in vain that it was all a coincidence and Shinichi wasn't the subject of Akako's infuriating riddles but, it seems like the chances were slim to none.

 _Okay, so she's saying that Shinichi will d-die. "When the moon reaches its peak"..._ He grabbed his phone, fumbling as he searched up the month's moon cycle. _Full moon, full moon, full- shit, there was only 5 days until the full moon. If what Yukiko-san and Akako said was true then that's when his magic will run out._

Kaito could feel the despair engulfing him, threatening to drag him into the darkness, he forced his poker face up and shut off his emotions. No, he needed to think rationally. Panicking won't save Shinichi. That's right, he'll save Shinichi. He will save Shininchi even if it took everything he had. Screw Shinichi and his self-sacrificing nature, Kaito was going to bring him back. Bring him back to this world, to his friends and family, to Kaito.

Kaito's eyes widened as he thought about the seventh line, _can only be saved by the red light..._

 _Red light...red light… the only red light that I can think of is... could it be… Pandora!_

With that thought Kaito ran down the hall, passing by a certain strawberry blond as he sprinted to the one person who might be able to help.

* * *

When Kaito threw open the door to a gothic-styled mansion located deep within the forest, he was greeted with the sight of a beautiful red-eyed sorceress who sat serenely on a golden throne while drinking from a bejeweled goblet served by a hunchbacked butler.

"Akako," the magician called.

The witch, Akako, smirked and set down the goblet, "Kuroba-kun, I've been expecting you. It seems as you've found out about the poor, blue dove."

"Akako! Why didn't you say something if you knew!"

The witch's smirk grew wider, "Ara, but I did and you chose not to listen. So, isn't this all _your_ fault? After all, he did give up his life to _you._ "

Kaito's face crumpled as she spoke, poker face crumbling at the calm accusitions, he stared at the floor, bangs covering his eyes, "tell me…" he said, "tell me, where can I find Pandora and how can I save Shinichi with it." He suddenly looked up, violet eyes drilling holes into the face of the red witch, "I need to save Shinichi. Tell me, Akako."

Akako paused, her stance calm and unworried as she considered the magician and his wish.

"That information will come at a price," she said as if it was a offhanded comment.

Kaito stared her down, eyes burning with violet fire, "Name it."

"You." a pause, "become my personal servant for the rest of eternity and I will give you the location of Pandora as well as how to save the blue dove."

Kaito's eyes narrowed as he replied, "Deal" without hesitation. He didn't want to serve that witch but, for Shinichi, for Shinichi he would do anything.

 _Maybe, I do love him._ Kaito snorted at the sudden thought, _It's a bit too late to figure that out, isn't it._

"Fool," Akako said, shaking her head.

"It's not foolish to me," came the steady reply.

Akako pursed her ruby red lips and gave a soft sigh.

"Paris. Phoenix Ruby. It's red so you won't see it's glow unless you pay attention. Just place it on him, and the ruby will know what to do."

Kaito nodded and gave a quick bow before swiftly leaving the room, intent on boarding the next flight straight to France.

Akako laughed as she watched Kaito leave.

"I'll be waiting for you, my little white dove." _I'll finally have you, Kuroba Kaito. No man defies me._

* * *

Kaito cursed Akako as he crawled through a vent in the middle of the night, dressed in dark, shapeless fabric that hid his figure. There was no flashy heist and white suit this time. He needed to get in and out as soon as possible. It had been three days since he left Japan and made it to Paris. He had been searching for the wayward gem since his flight landed 13 hours after he left Akako's mansion. _Dammit,_ he thought, _would it have killed her to be more specific! He searched through all the museums he could find, both during the day and the night, before finding out that the gem was actually privately owned by some paranoid, rich man who kept the gem in a high security vault 24/7._

 _Well,_ Kaito thought as he dropped down into a small servants hallway, _I may not look like it right now but, I am the Kaitou KID. That vault is nothing._

 _._

Kaito cursed as he ran through the hallway, pulling his black ball cap further down on his head. Why did he _have_ to run into the paranoid owner right as he was leaving? _Lady Luckkkkkkkk,_ he complained petulantly in his head as he sprinted through the corridors and dodged the security guards.

As he predicted, the vault and the security around the gem were no challenge and it should of been a clean, quick heist but, his luck ran out as the paranoid owner decided to check up on his precious rock for some reason as Kaito was leaving, gem in tow. Needless to say, things did not go so well after that.

 _Still,_ Kaito thought as he sat on the roof of a neighboring mansion, watching as police swarmed the mansion, _it could have gone worse. I guess I was lucky that I was leaving instead of entering._ Wordlessly, he held the gem up to the light of the moon.

Kaito smiled bitterly as he saw the gem glow faintly, _I found it at last, oyaji. Can you forgive me for using it to save the one I love instead of destroying it like I promised?_ He shook his head, smiling ruefully as he turned to see the Eiffel Tower shining in the distance. _It's fitting that the place where Kaitou KID was born is also the place where he achieves his goal._

The sounds of hysterical laughter and police sirens filled the night. A nearly full moon illuminated the unfamiliar streets of Paris.

* * *

Kaito ran, breathing heavily, ignoring the burn in his legs as he weaved through the streets of Tokyo, water splashed with his every step as he struggled to stay upright, heading towards the Beika General Hospital. He ignored the pelting rain that soaked through his clothes and shoes as he continued to run, garnering strange looks from the occasional passerby. Kaito's flight was delayed by storms and he was trapped in Paris for longer than expected. It was a full moon _tonight_.

 _Shinichi. I'm coming._

He burst through the glass doors of the hospital, not stopping even as the nurses at the front desk called out to him and the security guards followed him. Footsteps echoing in the quiet, empty hallways as he raced against time to the room his beloved was dying in. He brushed the water from his wet bangs as he skidded to a stop in the hallway that led to Shinichi's room, the sounds of yelling, surprising him.

"You can't!" a despairing voice screamed.

Kaito's eyes widened as his steps quickened into a sprint towards the door. _That was Yukiko's voice._

"Ma'am," a soft, nervous voice spoke. "There's nothing we can do. His brain waves are slowing. We estimate that it'll stop sometime tonight. There's nothing we can do. We have no choice but to pull the plug. I know you are distressed but, please be rational, Kudo-sama."

"You're a doctor aren't you?! Do something! Save my baby! You said it yourself, his brain waves haven't stopped completely, right? My baby is still fighting! Don't you dare give up and pull it! Do something! Please!" pleaded Yukiko.

Kaito slid open the door, freezing as if held by an unseen force as he took in the scene. Yukiko had cornered a doctor against a wall, screaming incoherent words as tears streamed down her face like rivers. The doctor himself looked very frightened. Yuusaku was staring at the hospital bed, not even making an attempt at stopping his wife, silent tears streaming down his face for the first time in a long, long time. Ran was sitting in the corner of the room on a little plastic chair, embracing Sonoko as they both sobbed loudly, Mouri-san and his wife were attempting to comfort the girls. Agasa was by the door, hugging the little scientist who looked looked like the light was sucked out of her. Her eyes blank as she stared at the bed, tears coming out in rivets down her face but, no sound came out as she lamented the fate of the one who brought her out of the darkness and gave her hope for a future that was previously just a dream. And Shinichi.

Shinichi, looking pale and frail, lay unmoving under the plain white sheets, unperturbed by the grief surrounding him. He seemed, by all means, dead to the world.

Something snapped within Kaito when he saw Shinichi. Invisible bands, that held him in place, snapping as he headed toward Shinichi, ignoring the surprised eyes following the unexpected visitor. He heading towards the bed as if that was all he could see. As if _he_ was all Kaito could see. Once he reached the bed, Kaito fell to his knees, tears beginning to form as he caressed Shinichi's cold face.

"Tantei-kun," he whispered.

Eyes adopting a determined cast, Kaito reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red gemstone, the size of his palm. He held the rock between his hands, and pressed his hands together, head bowed in prayer.

"Pandora, please. If there is any truth to your legend. If you can do anything. Please, save Shinichi."

Kaito's eyes snapped open as he felt the gem in his hand grow hot. He looked to see that the gem began glowing red. Wordlessly, he set the gem atop of Shinichi's prone body, right over his heart. Gasps were heard throughout the room as the gem began to sink into Shinichi's skin, right through the sheets. Kaito remained unmoving, eyes glued on the detective, repeating a mantra under his breath.

" _Wake up._

 _Wake up._

 _Please wake up."_

The glowing gem disappeared at last but, there was still no movement. The detective lay in the same position. Not a stir or a twitch of the fingers. Kaito exploded.

"DAMMIT SHINICHI, WAKE UP!"

"Please," he sobbed, voice cracking as he tightly grasped the cold fingers. "Please, I never told you. I need to tell you…

DAMMIT SHINICHI, I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! NOT WHEN I HAVEN'T GOT A CHANCE TO TELL YOU AND NOT AFTER I TELL YOU A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!

Please… If you wake up I will tell you that I love you everyday, until your sick of it and then, i'll say it again. If you don't… if you don't wake up, I will never forgive you. I will follow you through the pits of hell if I have to, you baka-tantei! I LOVE YOU."

The room was deadly silent as the occupants took in the mystery person's outburst and confession. A collective thought going through everyone's minds, _just who is this guy?_

"You know, I never thought that I would hear you say those words. I resigned myself to just dreaming. Maybe I am lucky, don't you think?"

Heads whipped up at the weak voice. Gasps echoed through the room as they laid their eyes on the owner of the weak but arrogant voice.

Shinichi grinned cheekily from where he lay on the hospital bed.

"Why does everyone look so sad? Someone just told me that they loved me! _I_ think that's a good thing."

The silence grew frustrated as everyone in the room exploded simultaneously.

"BAKA!" came the collective yell.

Shinichi winced at the sound, grimacing slightly, "Oi, oi. Don't yell. I almost died."

"Shinichi," Kaito whispered, name falling out as if it was a prayer on his lips. An impossible wish that actually came true. With that, he launched himself at Shinichi, grabbing him.

Shinichi put his arms around Kaito as the magician cried, fists lightly hitting him chest. "Baka! Baka! Shinichi, you idiot!"

Shinichi didn't respond, choosing to let the magician take out his stress, frustration, and fear. He looked up at his dad with pleading eyes.

Yuusaku sighed and gave a small nod to his son. Turning, he went to retrieve his wife. He pulled both her and the stunned doctor out while giving a look to the other visitors. One by one, they all filed out to give the two teenagers some privacy to figure things out.

Kaito spoke as soon as they were alone, "Why? Why did you save my life? Why did you save me when you knew you were going to d-die because of it? Why didn't you say anything, baka?!"

Shinichi smiled softly, be cupped Kaito's face, gently bringing it up so he could look Kaito straight in the eyes. "Because," he said softly, "I love you. I've loved you for a long time and I was happy as long as you were happy and well. I would do anything for you, Kaito. I thought, if it cost me my life then so be it, as long as you were happy. I'm sorry I caused you pain. I didn't really plan to get close to you afterwards because I didn't want you to be sad but, I failed. I was selfish. I wanted to spend time with you, even if I was just a friend."

Kaito's eyes watered at the declaration. He buried his face into Shinichi's chest.

"Baka… Of course I would miss you; you're my darling, little tantei-kun."

Shinichi reddened slightly at that. Gently, he pried Kaito out of his chest and faced him. He cleared his throat and asked nervously, "Umm I… umm… you...out...yes?"

Kaito laughed and shook his head, causing Shinichi's heart to plummet.

"Shinichi," Kaito wheezed as he tried to calm himself down in the face of Shinichi's "heartbroken but, pretending everything is fine" expression. "Shinichi, love, I have no idea what you just said. I'm not a meitantei, I can't figure out what you said just like that."  
Shinichi turned beet red at the endearment, stuttering until the rest of the words registered. His eyes widened. _Okay, so Kaito hasn't rejected me. I still have as chance._

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he moved to look Kaito straight in the eyes.

"Kuroba Kaito, I love you. I have loved you for a long time and have never loved anyone as much as you and I sincerely doubt that I will ever love anyone as much as a fraction of how I feel about you. Will you consider allowing me to be your boyfriend and share the rest of my life with you?"

Now, it was Kaito's turn to impersonate a tomato. He stared at the detective, face bright red, mouth hanging open like one of those finny things he loathed so much, poker face shattered and in hiding somewhere in the dark recesses of his brain, blush spreading down to his neck, as he took in Shinichi's serious expression and shining, blue eyes, his thoughts having fled at the passionate declaration.

Kaito snapped out of the puddle of goo state he was heading to when he noticed the fear and insecurity in those pretty, azure eyes that only grew as the silence progressed.

Kaito brought Shinichi into a hug, "Baka, of course I want you as my boyfriend! Why would you ever think otherwise?"

Kaito pulled away from Shinichi, a light blush tinging his face when he realized that he was essentially straddling Shinichi on a hospital bed while a bunch of Shinichi's family and friends were just outside the door. _God, thinking about it is not helping matters._

Kaito tried to get his expression under control, desperately grasping for his still elusive poker face.

 _Maybe_ , Kaito thought as Shinichi beamed at him, looking as if someone just hung the stars in the sky under his name or just told him that Sherlock Holmes was real, _Maybe, just maybe, Shinichi's family could wait outside a bit longer._

With that thought, Kaito leaned in and pressed his lips against Shinichi's. He could feel Shinichi freeze against him in surprise before melting in his arms. Kaito closed his eyes when he felt lips push back against his own. Smiling into the kiss, Kaito let himself get lost in the warmth, he pulled Shinichi up and crushed him to his chest, trying to get closer. Arms came up and wrapped around his neck, slim hands tangling in his hair, as Shinichi pressed him closer, trying to confirm that this was real and he was not dreaming or dead.

"Ahem."

The two boys jerked apart at the sudden sound, eyes snapping open to see a small, strawberry blond scientist standing by the door looking woefully unimpressed.

Shinichi turned red as he stammered, "H-Hai-Haibara. W-what?"

Haibara held out a hand to interrupt him, "Forget it. I'm going home." With that she turned and began to walk towards the door. Her hand paused on the handle, without turning around, she commented casually, "don't forget protection," and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Shinichi sputtered some more, face burning as Kaito sat frozen on the bed.

* * *

Somewhere else, in a mansion set deep in the forest, Akako sat on her throne, watching the two boys in the hospital room through a large crystal ball. She laughed. _Kuroba Kaito, congratulations on saving your blue dove and on passing this test. Consider this a gift, you are not indebted to me. I wish you happiness._

While she was aggravated that Kaito didn't love her, part of her was fond of the magician and wanted him to be happy. _If they love each other this much, they'll be fine._

With that, she snapped her fingers and the mansion was engulfed in red light. When the light faded, the mansion and its occupants were gone, as if they were never there to begin with.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Yuusaku ignored his wife's protests as he pulled her out of the hospital room.

"Yuu-chan! I want to see my son! Why do _I_ have to leave when _that boy_ gets to stay with my darling!" Yukiko whined childishly, since the danger seemed to have passed. Now, all she wanted was to spend time with her darling son and find out just _who_ that handsome, young man was.

The author ignored her as he turned to the doctor, hand on his wife's shoulder to prevent her from going back in, "Sakamoto-sensei, please come back and check on Shinichi later. You should go continue your work we took too much of your time already. " He said goodnaturedly. Suddenly his expression changed into something more menacing, "And remember, _don't_ mention what has happened here. I write murder mysteries for a living, they _won't_ find you, ever."

Sakamoto-sensei let out an undignified squeak before rapidly nodding and fleeing down the hall.

Once the doctor left, Sonoko exploded, screeching, "When did that detective geek get a boyfriend?! And a super hot one at that?! How can _he_ get such a good catch when _I_ can't?!" Yukiko squealed, "I know right! Shin-chan should have told me, I am his _mother_! How can he keep such a juicy secret!" Sonoko nodded furiously and the two went into an excited discussion.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

Haibara smirked from her place against the wall, fear of losing Shinichi gone. _Looks like that detective geek pulled through once again. Still, I'm going to give him hell for worrying me._ With that, she pushed off the wall and headed towards the door to do just that.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **And that's it! That's the happy ending. If you guys still want it, I'll write the alternate sad ending.**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this and thank you to all that have read this and have stuck with me despite my horrible updating. I hope that you liked this story since it makes my day when you guys like something I wrote. Truly, thank you for reading.**

 **Yinyang555,**

 **Thank you so much! I hope that you liked this ending! Your review really motivated me to power through and finish. I hope that this met your expectations and exceeded them!**

 **Amemonenfisch,**

 **I hope that this answered your questions! :P He loses his life as his magic depletes. Since magic is required to live he used too much of what he had left and in result his most prominent sense is taken. So it is a sign that his time is drawing near.**

 **Opal Spirit,**

 **Yes, if it is still wanted (if people aren't satisfied with just a happy ending) then I will write another in the same story with a tragic ending. Thank you for reading and staying with me! I hope this reaches your expectations!**

 **Shana-Fujioka,**

 **Thank you for reading this and I really, really glad that you liked it so far. Since you'll one read the happy ending, I hope that you liked this ending. Please tell me how you think!**

 **Thank you to all! I'm sorry I only replied to a few reviews but, I would like you to know that when I find that someone likes my work it really makes my day. I'm happy as long as you like my work so thank you for taking the time to read it.**

 **See you all soon!**


End file.
